At Least in this Lifetime
by FandomKnight
Summary: A Transcendence AU One-shot. A few of Dipper's experiences in regards to the first two of Mabel's reincarnations.


**A/N: This is a Transcendence AU fanfiction. I would suggest knowing what that is before reading. :)**

* * *

He knew of horrifying terrible things. He'd felt excruciating pain. He could imagine vast amounts or horrendously disgusting things. However, absolutely none of that came close to the pure agony he felt watching his sister from afar and knowing he'd gone against her wishes.

Mabel, or rather, Marissa as she had been renamed, was happily going about her day. She knew not of the demon silently watching her. Dipper watched as one of the most important people in his existence did the dishes in a small house in a small unknown town. She hummed to herself as she stacked the dry plates on top of one another.

He had asked her, when she died if she wanted her memories to be carried over into her next life. She had told him yes almost immediately, willing to keep "coming back to life" for all eternity to forever be with her demon brother. He however had changed his mind at the last second, sending her back to the mortal realm for a clean start. So now he sat watching his oblivious sister, feeling guilty and depressed. He wanted to apologize to her, but he wouldn't force himself on her. He would wait until her next time of death.

The all-powerful Alcor felt the tug of a summons; he waited a few seconds watching as Mabel accidentally knocked the stack of dishes over and after making sure none of them broke he allowed himself to be teleported into the summoning circle of one of his great grand-nieces.

* * *

He knew.

He had been in the middle of a debate with one of his great great grand-nephews when it suddenly felt like time had frozen, he felt the connection he had with his twin's soul flicker and then reappear stronger than it had been for the past 90 or so years. He blipped out of his families living room and into his mindscape so fast they barely saw it and then there she was.

Sitting on the porch of the old version of the mystery shack was a 12 year old Mabel. Dipper cautiously floated up to her, holding his top hat in his hands nervously.

"You lied to me," It wasn't an accusation it was a fact.

"I'm sorry," Dipper apologized, just saying the words took a little bit of the guilt off his shoulders.

"Don't apologize," She finally looked up at him smiling brightly, "I understand."

"Oh," Dipper just floated there in front of his sister soul. The two were silent for a while.

"This time I want to remember," There she had said it. Her words hung in the air like glue that refused to dry. Dipper let go of his top hat allowing it to float back up over his head, then a second later a 12 year old Dipper stood in front of his sister, in front of the shack that had changed their lives.

"This time, I promise, I'll do whatever you want," Dipper told her, tears briefly appearing in his eyes, "I'll do anything for you," He extended a hand, his sister gently set her hand in his and then her vision faded into darkness.

* * *

He knew this was going to happen.

Mabel, who had been named Nancy by her parents this go around, had scared her parents into kicking her out. Mabel's knowledge of a couple past lives unsurprisingly worried a few people, however, Dipper was pretty sure what really terrified her parents was the fact that multiple times they had seen her talking to thin air, and at the age of two she summoned a demon, a powerful one no less, into her living room. Even though Dipper had been as least terrifying as possible, Mabel's new family was still shell shocked and had put as many crosses and as much holy water in their house as possible and of course eventually kicked her out of the house.

Dipper had tried to convince her to just deal with her parents fear until she was old enough to safely leave, but Mabel had gotten sick and tired of her parent's demon warding habits making her brother sick so eventually she had spilled the entire story. So at the age of twelve Mabel was roaming the streets.

Of course, this really wasn't a problem for her, since she had her past-life twin following her around.

Dipper was lucky that the Pines family was always totally ok with anything and everything supernatural, he'd helped them all out at one point or another and convincing them that Nancy Druit was actually famed family ancestor Mabel, wasn't too difficult.

So a bunch of adoption papers and a name change later, Mabel Pines was back where she wanted to be.

At least in this lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the first thing I've posted in years (and the first thing I've posted on this account). I didn't think this was going to be my 'debut' story on this account but I fell in love with this AU and had to write some stuff for it. I definitely want to write more for the AU but I don't like making promises about what I'm going to write so probably but maybe not!**

 **Also this is mainly just something I came up with out of nowhere so if it doesn't fit with your personal headcannons, fear not! :)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
